Examples of a rotary machine include a steam turbine, a gas turbine, and a compressor. For example, a steam turbine has an outer casing, an inner casing provided inside the outer casing, a rotor inserted into the inner casing, a plurality of blades placed on the rotor in multiple stages, and a plurality of vanes placed on the inner casing in multiple stages. The blades and the vanes in the multiple stages are placed alternately in an axial direction of the rotor. The steam turbine causes steam to enter the inner casing to be supplied to a space in which the vanes and the blades in the multiple stages are placed, whereby the rotor is rotated via the blades in the multiple stages to drive an electric generator coupled to the rotor.
A rotary machine has various devices to fix a relative position of members (stationary bodies) on a stationary side (a fixed side) including the outer casing, the inner casing, and the vanes in a rotational direction, an axial direction, a horizontal direction, and the like of the rotary machine. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a device that fixes a relative position of a vane ring that supports the vanes and an inner casing that supports the vane ring as a device that fixes a relative position of members on the stationary side in a rotational direction of a rotary machine. The device described in Patent Literature 1 has a radial pin that is inserted into a hole formed in the inner casing and has a distal end inserted into a concave portion formed in the vane ring. The radial pin is fixed to the inner casing by welding to be fixed to the inner casing and to seal between the inner casing and the radial pin.